It is well known oil-mist lubrication systems often require the addition of bypass or extra air to obtain correct operating flows and pressures, and many oil-mist generators provide this additional air internally. However, it is desirable to provide improved mixing of the oil-mist by creating significantly less turbulence thereby reducing condensing or reclassification of the oil droplets in the blending chamber. The oil-mist is then distributed to the bearings of a spindle, wheelhead or the like through orifices which reclassify the oil mist thereby lubricating the bearing.